Attacked By A Laser
by Takuma
Summary: One-Shot Since boredom over ruled the warriors, they decide to play a challenging game of LASER TAG! The grown ups should watch their backs for the children... they seem to be sneakier... and less merciful... and evil... oO; PG13 for language...


I'd like to thank Yonk for helping me with the nicks of the warriors as they played tag! THANKYOU!  
  
This story takes place before Majin Buu... but Goku lives and Videl is Gohan's girlfriend. And because of her strength she has joined the Z warriors. Gohan is her sensei also. And what else... Oh yeah! Trunks and Goten are apart of the Z warrior team since they can go super saiyan. ; Okay... I think that's all for now... so sit back and enjoy!  
  
Attacked By A Laser  
  
By: Takuma  
  
¦±¦  
  
"Is there ANYTHING good to do?!" exclaimed the saiyan prince as he lay on a couch, very bored. Yet again, his gravity room was demolished and he had to wait for Bulma to fix it. And as usual, she refused until she got another invention completed. A familiar ki seemed to 'appear' in the room causing the prince to look up.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he noticed Goku in the middle of the room pouting. "Kakarot. Why the long face?"  
  
The saiyan looked to Vegeta forcing a grin on his face, "There's nothing to do..."  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" asked the prince rolling his eyes. There was a pause in the room for a moment before Goku snapped his fingers.  
  
"I know!" His normal grin came onto his face. "Why don't we get some of the other people in the Z gang and play Laser Tag? It would be fun!"  
  
Vegeta just stared at the earth-raised saiyan. "What the hell is laser tag?" Goku fell over with a sweatdrop. Quickly jumping up as if nothing happened, he placed a finger on his chin.  
  
"Well... If I remember correctly from what I saw... You get this vest thingy... and a laser gun, and you shoot people to get points!" exclaimed Goku with a smile.  
  
"What you're saying is... you attack people with these... things and try to be the victor?" asked the prince raising an eyebrow. Truth be told, he was becoming interested in this game Goku explained to him.  
  
Goku nodded, "Yep! But you can't be hit by anyone else lasers, or points would be taken away." The saiyan prince placed a few fingers on his chin. Sounded tempting...  
  
"Who else did you want to bring for this... competition?" Vegeta's smirk became evil. Hey! This DID sound better than sitting around the house bored.  
  
¦±¦  
  
Goku had been the last to choose a nickname before he was handed a rather large vest that blinked every so often and an over sized gun while standing in a room filled with black lights. Goku grinned as he placed the vest in place and held the gun in his grip. He looked back to the friends, which he was able to bring along.  
  
It was just the complete Z warrior team. Nothing much... Goku had even gotten Piccolo to join in this game of laser tag too!  
  
"Okay everyone!" exclaimed a woman in the front who obviously worked in this game center. "Welcome to the Laser Tag Game! Now, before we begin and let you all go out into the laser tag room, you all have go over the rules so everyone here could be kept safe, or you will-"  
  
"SAFE?! Do you know that we don't play it safe?!" exclaimed Vegeta from the back of the room scowling.  
  
The woman glared at Vegeta for a moment before continuing, "As I was saying, If you don't follow the rules, you will be taken out of the game!" exclaimed the woman as she looked to all 11 warriors... and let's not forget to mention a few random, little kids whose gun were almost as big as them.  
  
"You will not run in the game," stated the woman.  
  
"We can't run?!" exclaimed Trunks from the back of the room with his gun in hand. "Then we can't use the element of surprise!!!!"  
  
The woman looked in the back at Trunks before muttering something under her breath that the saiyans and Namek could pick up, before continuing. "You will not cover up the flashing lights which are used as targets, sit, or lay on the floor. You can not use profanity in the game-"  
  
"THE HELL?! Why can't we curse?!" exclaimed Vegeta yet again.  
  
The woman turned to the spiky haired saiyan. "Sir, we need to keep the language down for the children in here."  
  
"So?" replied Vegeta crossing his arms. "They'll learn it in the future, why not teach it to them now?"  
  
The woman slapped her forehead, "Sir, we ask for you to not use it in the room." Vegeta just glared at her. "Now, as I was saying. The last rule is to have fun! Just play it safe out there!" As the door was about to open the woman talked to the group one last time, "If there so happens to be any trouble, shout out 'MARSHAL! MARSHAL! MARSHAL!' Okay?" The saiyans couldn't help but wince at the tone of voice she was using. It really hurt their ears. It was then the doors completely opened, everything in black lights. The walls were like a maze, and there had to be at least three levels for floors that they all could hide on.  
  
Both Trunks and Goten smirked as they lowered their ki's into almost nothing before running off to who knows where. All the adults, and teens, felt this, and they too masked their ki's before running off into the maze like laser game floor.  
  
¦±¦  
  
Goku was sneaking around the arena looking for anything suspicious. It was strange how he couldn't find anyone! It was as if suddenly, his uniform began to buzz and his lights turned off for a few seconds indicating he had been hit. Goku blinked as he looked to the box, which told you who had attacked you with the lasers.  
  
'Bandit'. Goku blinked as he ran thru the maze to find a new hiding place. He also tried to figure out who this 'Bandit' person was. He made a promise that when this person was found, he would bombard him with the laser attacks! But there was still a side to him that said he would be nice to let them go after he attacked them...  
  
¦±¦  
  
Vegeta hid behind a wall with his gun up. He had see some blinking lights in the arena, and he aimed levitating from his spot to shoot them.  
  
His uniform began to buzz, and his lights went off. Insert a line of silent curses The prince hastily looked at his gun to see who hit him. "You suck?!" Yes, that was the person's nick name, "Who is this person that is INSULTING ME?!" exclaimed Vegeta in a rage. When he looked back to see the person who hit him, his glare deepened when he noticed the lavender hair that glowed in the room.  
  
"The brat is going down."  
  
¦±¦  
  
Gohan was sneaking around the room and kept all senses sharp as he looked around the room plus the hall that he was sneaking in. He had found a staircase and smirked as he ran up them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a laser being shot at him. Gohan dodged it and turned around shooting back. When he noticed the person's lights turn off he smirked as he walked back up the stairs as quickly and quietly as he could.  
  
¦±¦  
  
"Saiyaman?" asked Videl as she looked at the name on her gun. 'Gohan...' She gave a glare as she noticed the blinking lights on the staircase disappear, and she could have sworn that she noticed someone's shoulder lights in the sniper hole on the other side of the room. She smirked. 'Surprise, Gohan.'  
  
She aimed once more and shot the shoulder target, and the green lights turned red indicating it was hit and she smirked. "Not so tough are ya?"  
  
¦±¦  
  
Goten hid behind a wall as a few more lasers were shot up to him. "Trunks!" whispered the child, "This person won't stop attacking me! I need back up!" Trunks gave a nod as he placed his gun in a sniper hole and shot at the person who was attacking. He smirked when the lights turned red.  
  
Goten smiled, "Thanks Trunks!"  
  
Trunks gave a smirk, "No problem! But there is an advantage for being on the third floor!" Trunks then felt his uniform buzz and it too turned red. He looked around to see who hit him, but couldn't find anyone. The hybrid prince heard his friend gasp as he looked onto his own gun.  
  
"Trunks! 'Gotcha' hit you!" The prince blinked as he looked to the gun. The person's name WAS 'Gotcha', and he shook his head.  
  
"Goten."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Trunks held his gun up, "This means WAR!"  
  
¦±¦  
  
Eighteen smirked when she hit Trunks with the laser. She was glad that she finally caught this chibi, and now she could attack him whenever she pleased. She smirked; being an android was great!  
  
She felt her uniform buzz and turned around as she noticed a small blonde girl run off giggling. She looked to her gun and saw the name, 'Lil Angel'. She growled. No child should have been able to attack her so easily!!!! She ran after the child to give her a piece of her mind... well in laser tags that was...  
  
¦±¦  
  
"Perfect," stated Yamcha as he noticed two lights moving on the second floor of the arena. He took aim, and shot.  
  
He missed. He shot again, and missed yet again. He began to growl. 'What is WRONG with me?!' He went down to find the people in the maze like room, and his uniform buzzed. He looked around for the person who attacked him but none were found.  
  
He went to the next resort. He looked to his gun to see who attacked him. 'Triclops'. He blinked, 'What the...?' He continued to walk, and he felt his vest vibrate again, 'Prince' was the name when he looked to his gun. That name was a DEAD give away. He began to shoot lasers in the area. In result, he the person's shoulder lights turned red. He gave a satisfied smile as he continued on his away again, and then he felt his vest vibrate again. He gave a frustrated growl as he looked to the gun again, 'Green Bean'?! "Who the hell would name themselves 'Green Bean'?!" stated Yamcha out loud.  
  
¦±¦  
  
Piccolo mumbled when he heard Yamcha stated that from the other side of the room. He shot at him again, and hit him. He was really an easy target standing out in the middle of the room! Piccolo noticed a slight movement from the side of his eye and he shot the target from behind turning his gun around.  
  
"Green Bean?" asked a male voice from behind. He recognized it. "Piccolo?" whispered Gohan as he made it up to his sensei. Piccolo shot him again, but Gohan Dodged. "Oh... so THAT'S how you want it!" Gohan began to shoot numerous times at his teacher at succeeded in hitting him. He gave a cackle before running off. Piccolo growled as he snuck off to find a new hiding place.  
  
¦±¦  
  
Krillin continued to look around the room he was in. It was quiet. Too quiet if you asked him, but the quietness vanished when about thirty lasers shot at him. 'Crap!' He ran all around the room dodging the lasers that shot from the second floor. Finding a good hiding place, he shot back at the person, and hit them after about five shots were fired.  
  
'Good.' He ran off to a safer place.  
  
¦±¦  
  
Tien frowned when his vest started to vibrate. That was the first time in this game that he had been hit! He, like many of the other warriors, looked at his gun to see who shot him.  
  
"Hmmm. So I was shooting at Krillin," he mumbled. The Z warrior looked around to find any more blinking lights show up in the ring. He shot at them, and hit them. He gave a smirk.  
  
'I love easy targets.'  
  
¦±¦  
  
Vegeta growled as he was hit... AGAIN! He glared down at two little kids who were holding their guns up to him as he stood. "Why aren't you running?!" he yelled at them angrily.  
  
The kids just looked up at him. He snarled at them as his vest stopped vibrating, and the kids shot him again, hitting him yet again. Vegeta let out a war cry.  
  
¦±¦  
  
All Z warriors heard Vegeta's shout, and turned his way. Let's just say that the majority of the warriors ran that way to attack.  
  
¦±¦  
  
Goten and Trunks smirked as they saw all the people, or warriors, head the way to Vegeta's yell. They all aimed their guns and shot about 12 people in the area. All were hit, and many red lights came up. They both gave a cackle as they gave each other high-fives. It was then, their guns began to beep and they looked to their gun. It stated 'Game Over'. Both Trunks and Goten "Awwwed" before they ran to the exit.  
  
¦±¦  
  
As they all began to put away they vests and guns, they exited the game room and went to the front where the results were posted.  
  
All looked to the TV screen, which showed the results and saw the nicks come up and with the scores  
  
HyperChild – 626  
  
YouSuck ---- -619  
  
Joker ----------593  
  
Saiyaman-----562  
  
Gotcha --------537  
  
LilAngel ------410  
  
FridgeRaider--333  
  
GreenBean----310  
  
Devil ----------299  
  
DeathAngel—241  
  
Triclops -------225  
  
Prince ---------224  
  
ThePriest -----210  
  
Bandit --------172  
  
Monk ---------155  
  
Spiderman –--120  
  
Saiyagirl ------101  
  
Carrot ---------92  
  
GoldWarrior- 90  
  
Cutie ----------81  
  
"Wow... twenty people in all..." muttered Goku as he counted all the places. "And I'm in seventh place!" he exclaimed excited.  
  
"You were Fridge Raider?" asked Yamcha with a small laugh in his voice. Goku gave a nod.  
  
"Yeah, but I tried to get this person called 'You Suck'! That kid continued to hit me!" exclaimed the call saiyan.  
  
Vegeta game a 'harrumph' as he glared at the screen. "That kid who took the nick you speak of is Trunks."  
  
Goku blinked. "Seriously?" He gave a small nod. "And I was also bombarded by this brat named 'HyperChild'!"  
  
"Sounds like Goten if you ask me," stated Gohan with a hand behind his head. He hit me a few times too! Same with this person named Devil... who ever he is..." Videl walked over to him with a small mischievous smile.  
  
"So... you were 'Saiyaman'?" she asked him. Gohan gave a nod and a sweat drop fell from the back of his head.  
  
"I couldn't think of anything else at the moment!" Gohan looked up to the screen and smiled, "And you must have been 'Saiyagirl." She looked up onto the screen and noticed the name at the bottom of the screen. She frowned.  
  
"That's not me," she stated. Gohan blinked.  
  
"It isn't?" he asked. She shook her head.  
  
"Nope. My nick name was Devil." Gohan slowly turned his head to his girlfriend with a small glare. Needless to say, she was becoming nervous.  
  
"You... were the one who continued to attack me?!" She gave a small smile as a sweatdrop fell from the side of her head.  
  
"Um... guilty?" Before anything else could be done, she shrieked and ran out of the area.  
  
Meanwhile, Krillin, Eighteen, Yamcha, and Tien noticed their places. Eighteen smirked.  
  
"And I come in third..." she muttered.  
  
Krillin looked to his wife, "Third? You mean... you're 'Gotcha'?!" The Android nodded as she looked to the screen crossing her arms. "It pays to have no ki." She looked to the other guys. "What were your names?"  
  
Tien placed a hand behind his head, "Triclops."  
  
Krillin looked to Yamcha, "And you must have been Bandit?" Yamcha nodded. They all looked back to the game results.  
  
"And Krillin must have been... Monk." The warrior gave a nod.  
  
"That's me. But I must say... This person named 'YouSuck' continued to hit me! Same with 'HyperChild'."  
  
"I know!" stated Yamcha. "I think they had an advantage since they were on the top floor..."  
  
The group of four adults watched Goten and Trunks skipping happily thru the room with wide smiles. "We got the highest scores! We got the highest scores!" they chanted in unison. Everyone heard this, and glared at the two happy chibi's.  
  
"Come on," stated Eighteen as she crossed her arms, "Let's kick these kids' asses on the next game." She looked to them, "Are you with me?" she asked the men. 


End file.
